Even russia has a warm summer
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: Kai has feelings for Rei, but does not act on them, fearing that their friendship gets destroyed. But his constant looking at Rei does not go by unnoticed. K/R yaoi


AN: It has been a very long time since I've written anything

AN: It has been a very long time since I've written anything. It has been even a longer time since I've written about Kai and Rei. However, I have been stuck in Glasgow Schotland for three months without my good computer on which I can play Guildwars. So I have been reading up on K/R fanfiction. I was reminded of how I met my best friend (/u/367624/ ) and how I still had feelings for the K/R fandom.

Before you read this story, note that I've been rusty and that I haven't watched Beyblade for years. But furthermore, just enjoy and please review! (criticism welcomed, flames thwarted!) ( I haven't had it beta-read yet tho…)

Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own BB yada yada

Side note: I use the dubbed name for Takao and Mao, sorry, I even hate myself for it.

**Warning**: there's BL/shounen-ai/slash in here. And later on even yaoi! Which means that our cute beybladers might be going at it like rabbits, if I tell them to. (gay sex people!)

So don't like, don't read --

-:-

-:-Even Russia has a warm summer-:-

"Because it's vacation, you may now run 25 laps around the garden, instead of the usual 50."

Tyson wanted to protest, but was pulled away towards the garden by Max, who ushered him to do the laps and not say a word about it before Kai changed his mind and had them all run 100 laps.

"That was nice of you Kai." Rei said, putting a hand on the Russian's shoulder "Are you tired today or is 'vacation' the real reason?"

Kai glared at him, warning him.

"Vacation. Now run before I have you running all day long."

Kai would not be able to make him do that, but Rei ran off towards the garden, as if he felt the threat was real. Kai sighed and followed him.

He kept his distance, while running behind his teammates. Pretending to make sure Max and Tyson were doing their laps, but mostly looking at his best friend. Rei was a quick runner. And usually he'd finish first, before any of the others were even half way there. Kai would manage to keep up, but he could not outrun him. Rei was just too fast and would never let Kai pass. Today however, Rei was running fairly slow for his doing. He kept his pace alongside Tyson and Max, making Kai's job of pushing almost non-existent. This gave Kai a long time to look at the Chinese neko-jin.

Watching Rei was very pleasing to Kai. He had been looking at Rei ever since they became teammates and eventually friends. It was only after Rei's loss of his bitbeast that 'watching Rei' became a habit of which he now knew the reason.

Suddenly Rei went from running to walking and turned around. It was then that Kai heard Kenny shout 'twenty-five!'. He stopped running as well and hoped that Rei hadn't seen him looking at him. He had no idea what he looked like when he was watching Rei.

The first time the notion hit him that he might just have a little bit of a 'thing' for Rei he was angry at himself for even thinking about the possibility. He'd given the bladebreakers a tough time that day with training. The worst part was that everything they did, he of course had to do it himself as well. They'd run 75 laps, he would. They'd do 50 push-ups, he would. He was punishing himself that day for thinking about Rei in such a way, but he was also punishing Rei for making him think like that.

The months went by and his feelings didn't go away. No, they became part of his life as He and Rei became close friends.

In public he'd never call Rei his best friend, but in his mind, Rei was. He was the only one he could really rely on. The only one he really cared for. He didn't want to lose a friend, so he stuffed his feelings far back during the day, content with just watching him.

Watching Rei

-:-

Because it was vacation. He didn't ask them to practice with their beyblades. He said that keeping in shape was good enough. After this week they would pick up training where they had left off to prepare for whatever match they would sign up for.

After the workout everyone hit the showers and went their own respective ways. Max and Tyson were playing video games inside the house with the help of Dizzy. Kenny had fixed her to the TV and was now poking around with Dragoon.

Kai and Rei were sitting in the grass. Kai was trying to look at the beyblade bowl that was fixed in the ground, only a couple of meters away. He couldn't help but glance at Rei a couple of times though.

"So what's for tomorrow?" Rei asked looking up at the sky, "Will we take it slow or is one day of vacation enough?" The question was asked sincerely, but Kai couldn't help but feel that his personality was attacked.

"Tomorrow we run 25 laps just like today." Rei took his gaze away from the sky and let himself fall backwards. He tugged Kai's arm and pulled him back as well.

"Let's play a game." He said and pointed at the sky. "I see a boat and a fish. And you?" Kai looked Rei's way, bemused with his childishness. Rei turned his head and hit Kai's arm. "No not me. The sky, the clouds. What do you see."

For a long time he looked at the sky. In one cloud he saw Rei's face. He didn't think that it was appropriate to say.

"A cloud." Rei bursted out laughing and turned on his side. Kai looked at Rei again for the thousand time that day. "It's a round cloud." He offered apologetically.

"Okay, okay. A round cloud. you're getting there. What else. My fish has turned into a bird now."

-:-

After making his 'round cloud' look like a dragon they had searched for clouds for hours after that. They decided to take their lunch outside and later that evening they also took their dinner outside.

In bed he looked at Rei's hair. It was bound now, but every once in a while he washed it in the evenings, read a book while drying it and went to bed with his hair loose. The first time he had seen Rei with his hair loose was after Rei had fought Bryan. He was too shocked to care about Rei's hair at that time, but he longed to see it again after. He even asked Rei when he washed his hair. Rei had replied that he did it alone and that it took him a lot of time to dry it with a hairdryer. At that point Kai had suggested to let it dry naturally, after which Rei had unbound and washed his hair once a week, drying it in the evenings.

After thinking about Rei's hair some more he fell asleep.

-:-

25 laps. Kai didn't care if Tyson walked or ran. He had left Tyson and Max behind and was now running alongside Rei. Rei was running slow again today.

"Let's go do something together this week, Kai." Rei asked as they had passed Kenny for the 10th time. "Let's go see a movie today." Kai had to be careful not to change his breathing pattern at that point.

"Which one?" he asked casually even though it took him a lot of effort.

"Well I still want to see that new action movie. This week will the last week that they show it in this town. Why don't we go see it after lunch?"

Kai gave a 'hnn' as approval and continued to focus on his breathing again.

-:-

If this had been a date, a real one, he would have paid for Rei's ticket, but this seemed a normal day out with his friend so he didn't offer.

Rei bought both tickets though and when Kai realized he had paid for both tickets he felt kind of ridiculous.

The movie was good. The popcorn was good. The Cola was good. But most of all, Rei's face illuminated by the light of the screen was good.

There was an action scene on the beach that made Kai want to go to the beach.

"Maybe we should go to the beach tomorrow." He dared to hint.

"Yes!" Rei said enthusiastically. "That would be a great place to train. You all can swim 10 times across the length of the beach and I'll run."

Kai was a bit disappointed that he mentioned training, because it would involve Tyson, Kenny and Max as well, but he ignored the feeling.

"Why do you get to run?"

"Cause I don't like water that much."

"Fine. You'll run double."

"Agreed!"

And with that the next day's activities had been decided.

-:-

That night Rei was staring at Kai instead. He wanted to turn around, but he couldn't. he stared back at Rei, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. A couple of times Rei opened his mouth but closed it again. He was trying to say something, but what Kai still had to find out.

"Rei, just say it." Kai urged him. He replied almost immediately.

"Have you ever been in love Kai?" He didn't know what to say so He just nodded. "What does it feel like?" Rei asked Kai, but he still didn't really know. He was in love with the person lying next to him, looking at him with those eyes. Eyes he'd fallen in love with. When Rei came around he felt happy and good. When Rei touched him he was about to blush, but didn't. If Rei wasn't there he could not feel complete and he had to force himself to train to take his mind of Rei's absence.

"I don't know." He lied and studied his mouth.

"Does it feel like whenever you see this person you want to touch them, but you don't because you can't." He stared at his eyes at this revelation. "Is it, when you do touch that person, like a very good feeling goes from your stomach to your lungs?" Kai saw Rei grab hold of his chest. "And do you want to look at this person all day long, because you fear that if you don't you might feel really miserable?"

Kai wanted to say something more profound, but he didn't know what. What Rei said was really what it felt like. He pulled the covers over his face and replied a muffled "Yes".

-:-

Kai woke up before Rei did, as he usually did almost every morning. This time he decided not to wake Rei, gathered his swimming gear and stuffed them in a bag. He was about to make breakfast when Rei walked in with a bag of his own.

"Make me some too will you?" He almost ordered Kai. But Kai could not refuse. Rei and he had shared personal thoughts yesterday and somehow he felt he owed something to him.

He understood from his words that Rei was in love with someone. He guessed it was Mariah. He probably missed that pink fur ball at the time and conveyed that to Kai last night.

Yes, he disliked her. Her shrilly voice and the pinkness that surrounded her was absolutely painful. What Mariah saw in him was obvious, but what Rei saw in her was still confusing to Kai.

Mariah was cute, yeah, for a girl, but the minute she opened her mouth to speak it was all gone. He heard her speak before he saw her face, and therefore had the advantage, or disadvantage, of having a prejudice against her. She had big breast and nice curves, but that was all that was to her.

Rei in the other hand was soft and melodious when he spoke. The rare times he shouted it was a strong roar in which Kai could hear the cat turn into a tiger. Although Rei had no breasts to speak of, his curves were fine. He enjoyed watching those curves. Whenever the Chinese undressed to get into bed, Kai would watch him. His smooth back stretching, the muscles in his shoulders shifting to get his shirt off.

In Kai's mind Rei was his sexy unattainable best friend. In daily life, Rei was his teammate which he got along well with.

-:-

The beach was a good idea for practice. Kai made Rei run faster than he did the past two days while the rest of the active team swam from one side to the other. Kenny was playing patience out of boredom under a parasol stuck in the sand.

When everyone was finished with their laps Rei gathered them around.

"If you all run 10 laps on the beach and do 5 push ups, Kai will buy everyone ice cream."

Kai shot a death glare Rei's way, but all Rei did, was shrug. "Just thought I'd help you there Kai." He said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Tyson and Max jumped up from the ground and started running right away. Rei followed, but Kai didn't bother. He just watched Rei as he ran 10 laps and did the push ups.

Tyson and Max had whirl winded across the beach and had done their push ups with speed that Kai didn't even think was possible for them to do. The four of them were watching Rei finish the work out.

His arms bulged every time he almost touched the sand with his forehead. Through the fabric of his shorts, Kai could see his very well shaped buttocks clench to keep his body aligned.

When Rei was finished Tyson and Max jumped off from the ground dragging Kai towards the ice-cream stand. He agreed to everyone taking a 2-scoop ice cream and paid for all of them.

"Sometimes you're such a nice guy, Kai." Max said, grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the rocks that outlined the end of the beach.

"You, ah, have been staring at Rei a lot today and I think you've been doing it yesterday too." Kai looked in the direction of Rei. He was walking towards the water. Testing it with his feet. Tyson wanted to jump him from behind, but Rei easily avoided it, making Tyson fall head first into the water. Next to Kai, Max laughed, but stopped abruptly.

"If I noticed it, then I am quite sure, that Rei has too. I don't know /exactly/ what you plan to do with just staring, but I don't think that there would be any harm in just telling him how you feel about your, ah, friendship…?"

Kai looked at Max, who was happily licking away at his banana strawberry ice-cream.

"And," He continued "You better do it before someone else notices. I don't think you want Tyson to embarrass you right?" Max grinned at him before waving and running towards where Tyson was swimming.

Kai bit off the edge of his ice-cream cone, chewed and swallowed.

-:-

Kai and Rei were sitting on a blanket under the parasol. Max, Tyson and Kenny had left a while ago. They went to see the movie after they heard that Rei and Kai went to see it without them. They teased the two saying they'd go see another movie without them, just to spite the two. Kai and Rei had just shrugged.

They were now enjoying the afternoon sun after playing ball and mocking around.

"It's vacation. Why aren't you with her?"

"Hmm? Who?" Rei said, while reading a book, lying on his stomach.

"Mariah." Kai replied, a bit taken aback by the question.

Rei looked up from his book. "Oh well, she's probably off doing something with Lee an co. I didn't feel like phoning them or visiting them. I can live without them you know."

So he didn't really miss her as much as he thought he did. Rei continued with his book. Kai looked at Rei's back again.

"Do you really love her?" He ventured to ask. Rei put his book away and turned himself on his side, his elbow supporting his head.

"Yes." The neko-jin replied looking thoughtful. Kai felt a pang of jealousy twirling aound in his stomach, but Rein wasn't finished yet. "Like my sister. In China families are allwed only to have one child. She and I grew up together. I love her like my sister. I forgive her for silly things that she does." Kai's jealousy disappeared as fast as it had come. Rei continued. "I forgave her when she confessed to me."

"Confessed to you?" Kai exclaimed. Rei laughed.

"Yeah, well. She said she had feelings for me. The elders would probably think it's a great idea for us to get married, but the idea of me and her together is just not right. I mean would /you/ be able to have sex with /your/ sister?" Kai shook his head. He fell backwards and propped his arms under his head.

-:-

Kai was really relieved, he really was, but then all of a sudden the thought returned to him again. He glanced at Rei who was un dressing himself at the moment. He was looking straight at Kai, which was a bit unnerving, since they usually changed clothing with their backs to each other. (Though Kai had more than once peeked at Rei.) Very slowly he pulled his shirt up over his head after which he threw it on the chair. Then he crawled under the covers, sat upright and began to unbind his hair, all the while still looking at Kai.

Needless to say, Kai had still to get undressed. Rei kept looking at him, so Kai thought he might as well discard his clothing right there in front of him. He took off his socks and armguards first then he pulled of his shirt and undid himself of his overseaz (baggy pants). He was half naked then, standing upright still, wondering why Rei was still looking at him. He felt completely naked. Like he'd been stealing cookies out of a jar and someone saw him do it. He had the idea that Rei was probably the only one that could make him feel this way.

He crawled in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"I thought you loved Mariah." Came the muffled voice from Kai from under the covers. "You know, like a girlfriend. You seemed so mushy about it when you asked me about how love felt." He emerged from under the covers and took a deep breath. Rei was looking at him with his mouth slightly open as in shock. Kai saw that his hair was undone, the visual stimuli big enough for him to feel slightly hot down there. He placed his hands on his crotch hoping to suppress the feeling.

From shock to wonderment to a grin Rei's face fell. The neko-jin slipped out from under his covers and pulled back Kai's. He pried Kai's hands away from where they rested and with a quick movement placed himself on top of Kai, straddling his hips. There was no way Rei could not feel Kai's arousal at this point. Kai closed his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about my feelings."

He felt Rei move his arms above his head, holding them there, giving Kai no chance to escape. He opened his eyes to see Rei's hair hanging around them like a curtain, their faces only centimeters apart. (that's closer than inches mwuhaha) Rei was grinning. Kai could see that he had something on his mind. Suddenly his expression changed to a very serious one. He closed his eyes and before Kai could protest pressed his lips upon Kai's.

Kai allowed Rei to do this. Allowed him to kiss him. Allowed Rei's tongue to dip into his mouth. In fact, he enjoyed it and wished it never ended.

But it did, all too soon. Rei let go of Kai's arms climbed off him and shuffled back to his futon. Without another word he turned his back towards Kai and went to sleep, leaving behind a very, /very/ turned on Russian.

-:-

It had taken him a lot of sheep counting to get to sleep. He had to start over again quite a couple of times so he didn't remember exactly how many sheep he had counted, but there were enough to populate a small country.

When he woke up, he saw that Rei was sill sleeping. He felt his shorts being slightly damp and when he lifted the covers noticed he probably had a pretty good dream that night. He crept out of bed and took a shower.

"That Jerk" (Ano bakayaro!) Inside the shower he punched the wall. It didn't crack, luckily neither did his fingers, but it did hurt. He pulled his hand away from the wall and started rubbing his knuckles.

Max said that if he noticed that Rei must surely have. Rei most likely had seen Kai looking at him. Hell, he probably had known about it for months! When Kai asked him those questions last night he probably felt like teasing him a bit. Yeah, pretending to be friends, but in fact he was a sneaky sonofabitch bastard who liked fucking around with other people's feelings.

"No problem" He whispered to himself while letting the stream of water rinse the soap of his back. "I'll just pretend that nothing happened and forget about this right now. He was just trying to annoy me like Tyson and Max always do." Yeah, that's it. He was being annoying.

When he finished showering he got dressed and stepped back into their room. Rei was sitting up running his hand through his hair. He looked at Kai intensely. This made the Russian very uncomfortable so he quickly grabbed Dranzer and hurried out to the kitchen.

He didn't feel like eating, but pushed a small sandwich with cheese down his throat anyway, which took him quite a while. After that he washed the dishes, since a lot of plates and cups had stacked up from over two days.

When he had washed most of the cups, Rei walked in. Kai could feel his presence, could feel Rei looking at him.

"Who's a Jerk?" Rei asked. He was drying his hair with a towel. "Non of the other are awake yet, so they couldn't have angered you this early in the morning." The cup Kai was holding was now fiercely attacked by the dishwashing brush. "But anyway Kai, had a good night sleep? I hope so, It sounded pretty good to me." Kai thrust the cup on the counter and picked up a plate. "Did the shower help with things?" Kai dropped the plate into the water, turned around and quite forcefully grabbed Rei by his shirt.

"You knew." He sneered. "You knew about my feelings. You know I love you and still you do something like /that/ to me. Why can't you just let me be. I was fine with things the way they were. Why did you have to /fuck/ things up?" Rei's eyes widened. "You just…"

Rei cut him off by pulling his head towards his and planting a kiss on Kai's lips. Kai pulled away from him, breathing hard. He swallowed trying to calm himself.

"I was talking about my feelings!" Rei half screamed, half sobbed. "I knew that you liked me. I knew you did, yes, but I thought that if I waited you'd come to me and tell me about your feelings. I saw you looking at me so intently yesterday but you didn't do shit! Nothing! I wanted /you/ to tell /me, to do something about it. I wanted /you/ to do me!" It was Kai's turn to be shocked now. "ah…" Rei stammered, realizing what it was that he just exclaimed.

"Do…. Me…." Kai repeated. Do Rei.

And if there were no morning birds, or cars outside, you would have been able to /hear/ the sound of Kai's restraint snapping. Everything he held back, from the moment he first saw Rei's hair loose, to the times he saw Rei working out without a T-shirt and from watching him sleep to the simplest touches they ever shared, all of that vanished and replaced by deep determination.

Kai grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom. There he pushed Rei down on the floor and started undoing him of his clothing. He pulled of Rei's T-shirt and pants without much effort. Rei just lay there, naked, thinking about what the hell just happened. Kai took off his own shirt and jeans and took a hold of Rei's legs. He parted them and placed them on his shoulders.

Suddenly was shaking. Trying to hold back. His last bit of restraint making him bend over towards Rei. He let out a whimper and closed his eyes, trying to focus on getting himself back in order.

Rei who had finally grasped the reality of the situation, softly pushed him off him on the other futon. Kai raised his arms in front of his eyes, since he was nearing the point where he had to cry. Rei reached over to his showering basket and fished around until he found a bottle. He then turned to Kai and straddled his hips again like he did the night before.

"Don't worry." He said placing soft kisses on Kai's neck. "I'll do it for you."

-:-

They were having lunch, on the couch. Rei said he really didn't feel like sitting on a chair at this point. Kai did whatever Rei asked of him at that point. He didn't know what it felt like. He didn't even know what it felt like to be inside someone anyhow. This was his first time with someone else. This was his first time and he had done it with his best friend.

And it was good.

It was damn well good. He would never be able to achieve this kind of pleasure with just himself. He probably wouldn't be able to with anyone else either. Only Rei could make him feel this way.

When Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in after waking up at eleven o'clock, Kai had told them it was vacation and they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Tyson had cheered and pulled Kenny outside. Max had lingered a little, looking at Kai and Rei a bit suspiciously. Then he grinned and ran after his friends.

"So…" Kai started, but didn't finish. He wanted to ask if this meant that Rei loved him too. He wanted to ask if this meant they were boyfriends. He didn't know how to do that and he felt it cracked his pride.

"Yes I love you Kai." Kai looked at Rei a bit surprised. "And yes we'll be boyfriends." Kai's eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything out loud, did he? Maybe sex was something that brought minds together.

Or maybe that's how things have always been.

-:-

Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review.

I have an extra note: Kai is seme. I cannot see these two any other way. Rei is just a very uke kinda guy. (google if u don't know)

I have a thing with dishwashing. Read my Dawn/Andrew fic 'touched' and you'll get the idea.

This was my first almost-lemon. I had to start somewhere and I think it worked out well. Please be gentle. I know it's not full out, but I felt awkward when I started on getting to the real point. So I just left it as you've just read.

Did u like the title?

Anyway I love everyone who R&R's and I love all K/R lovers. Digi cookies for all!

chu!

-Ninke


End file.
